The Florida Department of Agriculture and Consumer Services (DACS) Bureau of Food Laboratories has actively worked with Food Emergency Response Network since the early planning days. As a current FERN laboratory (see attached FERN Acceptance Letter, 2004), the DACS Bureau of Food Laboratories is applying for the cooperative agreement titled: FDA FERN Microbiological Cooperative Agreement Program (U18), announcement PAR-09-215, with anticipation of funding for Fiscal Year (FY) 2009-2010, 2010-2011, and 2011-2012. The DACS Bureau of Food Laboratories is willing and able to participate in the following 3 project areas: 1. Participation in FDA/FERN sample analysis 2. Providing of analytical data for potential regulatory utilization 3. Participation in small-scale method development, method validation, and matrix extension work, as determined by FERN NPO The Bureau of Food Laboratories desires to ensure the goal of ORA's cooperative agreement program is fulfilled, enabling the analyses of foods and food products in the event that laboratory surge capacity is needed by FERN and the FDA for analyses related to microbiological contamination, either through intentional or unintentional means.